Flipline idol: Mitch And Maggie
Transcript Pa grape: Welcome back! And now, ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome taco mia workers, Mitch And Maggie! (Crowd Cheering) Maggie: Awwww...thank you! Tell papa Louie and all the customers I said hello (Sings) I promise that you'll never find another like me I know that I'm a handful, baby, uh I know I never think before I jump And you're the kind of guy the ladies want (And there's a lot of cool chicks out there) I know that I went psycho on the phone I never leave well enough alone And trouble's gonna follow where I go (And there's a lot of cool chicks out there) But one of these things is not like the others Like a rainbow with all of the colors Baby doll, when it comes to a lover I promise that you'll never find another like Me-e-e, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh I'm the only one of me Baby, that's the fun of me Eeh-eeh-eeh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh You're the only one of you Baby, that's the fun of you And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me-e-e Mitch: I know I tend to make it about me I know you never get just what you see But I will never bore you, baby (And there's a lot of lame guys out there) And when we had that fight out in the rain You ran after me and called my name I never wanna see you walk away (And there's a lot of lame guys out there) Both: 'Cause one of these things is not like the others Livin' in winter, I am your summer Baby doll, when it comes to a lover I promise that you'll never find another like Me-e-e, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh I'm the only one of me Let me keep you company Eeh-eeh-eeh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh You're the only one of you Baby, that's the fun of you And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me-e-e Mitch: Hey, kids! Maggie: Spelling is fun! Both: Girl, there ain't no I in "team" But you know there is a "me" Strike the band up, one, two, three I promise that you'll never find another like me Girl, there ain't no I in "team" But you know there is a "me" And you can't spell "awesome" without "me" I promise that you'll never find another like Me-e-e (yeah), ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh (and I want ya, baby) I'm the only one of me (I'm the only one of me) Baby, that's the fun of me (baby, that's the fun of me) Eeh-eeh-eeh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh (oh) You're the only one of you (oh) Baby, that's the fun of you And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me-e-e Girl, there ain't no I in "team" (Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh) But you know there is a "me" I'm the only one of me (Oh-oh) Baby, that's the fun of me (Eeh-eeh-eeh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh) Strike the band up, one, two, three You can't spell "awesome" without "me" You're the only one of you Baby, that's the fun of you And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me-e-e Category:Flipline idol